1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly to a terminal with a heat shrink tube for wrapping connected wires.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional terminal in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises metal sleeve (62) and a plastic collar (61) longitudinally connected to the one end of the metal sleeve (62). The metal sleeve (62) is provided to receive a stripped litz wire and clamped such that the stripped litz wire is securely received in the metal sleeve (62) and electrically connected with the metal sleeve (62). The plastic collar (61) is insulated and provide for user to hold the terminal and insert the metal sleeve (62) into an electric device (not shown).
However, the metal sleeve (62) has a small diameter such that the metal sleeve (62) of the conventional terminal can only receive a litz wire and the plastic collar (61) is made of hard material such that the plastic collar (61) is separated relative to the litz wire such that the insulating effect of the plastic collar (61) is reduced.
Consequently, a second embodiment of the conventional terminal is marketed. With reference to FIG. 11, the second conventional terminal comprises a metal sleeve (72) having a diameter greater than that of the metal sleeve (62) of the first conventional for receiving two litz wires in the metal sleeve (72). A plastic collar (71) is longitudinally connected to the metal sleeve (72). The metal sleeve (72) has a round inner section and the plastic collar (71) has an approximately oval or rectangular inner section. With reference to FIG. 12, the second conventional terminal is hard to be inserted into the electric device (8) when the sockets (not numbered) of the electric device is closed to one another because the plastic collar (71) has a oval or rectangular inner section. Furthermore, the plastic collar (71) of the second embodiment of the conventional terminal is made of hard material such that the disadvantage of the first embodiment of the conventional terminal still has not been solved for providing a good insulating effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional terminals.